Wendy Parks
}} Wendy Parks is a minor character on How to Get Away with Murder. Although she was originally the district attorney of Philadelphia, she was replaced some point during Season 3 by Todd Denver. Biography 'Season 1' After the murder of Lila Stangard, one of the suspects, Rebecca Sutter confesses to her murder. Parks then records her confession and bumps into Annalise Keating and her firm's staff on her way out, announcing to them that her client has just confessed. Parks leaves with a smug expression on her face. Later, during the first stages of court, Parks argues the authenticity of the confession tape as Annalise argues that it could have coerced due to Parks not placing it into evidence for the case. Parks then states that her written confession is in evidence and it states in detail how she committed the crime and then asks the judge to set Rebecca's bail at the maximum, $1 million. The judge agrees. While talking to her office later in the day, Parks is approached by Bonnie Winterbottom, one of Annalise's associates, who makes accusations about the tape being coerced. Parks laughs it off and tells her that she might put the tape into evidence at a later date if they desire. Parks then leaves but not before telling Bonnie to tell Annalise to send Frank the next time so that he can appreciate her ass as she walks away. After Annalise managed to get ahold of the tape from Parks' assistant, they present it in court and show a section in the video where Rebecca appears to be being manipulated. Parks tries to argue against Annalise, however, the judge sides with Annalise and reduces the bail to $100,000 and informs DA Parks that he is opening an investigation on how Rebecca's confession was obtained. At a later date, Griffin O'Reilly was brought in as a suspect. After a hearing was called by Annalise, she expresses her distaste for the recent story on Rebecca about her starting the physical relationship with O'Reilly and claims that it was leaked by Parks. The judge, however, feels like the press could cause bias and initiates a "gag order" which legally prevents the parties involved in the case from talking to the press. Jared Keegan, however, brings a new piece of evidence, the marks on Lila's neck which were overlooked in the autopsy. He argues that as his client Griffin, a quaterback, keeps his nails short so it points to Rebecca as the sole murderer and asks for Lila's body to be exhumed to prove that. Both Parks and Keating argue against the motion, however, the judge stops them and tells them to argue over it in the morning. Later, Parks visits the Keating House and comments on the Keating 5 as she enters. While talking to Annalise, Parks admits that she doesn't want the motion any more than she does and hands her evidence against Keegan's expert for Keating to use to discredit him. The following day in court, Keating uses the evidence and Keegan's expert is dismissed. Keating them introduces her own expert who testifies that the marks are insect bites. As a last-ditch attempt to get the motion thrown out, Annalise has Miranda Stangard, Lila's mother, testified on the stand against the motion, however, later, Parks also states that her expert also thinks that the marks are fingernail marks. The following day in court, a Parks presents a newspaper article where Rebecca claims to have been raped by O'Reilly which the judge the uses to pass the motion due to inconsistencies. After court Parks commends Keating on the rape story but wishes her luck with proving that the nail marks aren't Rebecca's. Later, Annalise comes forward claiming that her husband was sleeping with Lila and therefore should be a suspect. While the police search her house, Parks has a word with Keating claiming that she is only throwing her husband under the bus to save her own client. Annalise then calls a private meeting with the judge and Parks, explaining that she wants hto have her client exonerated due to the new evidence against her husband. Annalise then explains that if the judge allows them to supena the CCTV footage for an abortion clinic then she will be able to provide more compelling evidence that her client is innocent. The judge denies her request. Later, Annalise returns with support for the supena as it is legal to spend the waiting room footage. Parks tries to get the judge to agree against it arguing that it violates the women's privacy however, the judge sees it Annalise's way and agrees to the sopena with the condition that it be viewed in a private room in the courthouse. In court, after finding evidence that Sam tried to convince Lila to have the abortion and the DNA test that proves that Sam is the father, Annalise tries to get her client free. However, the judge rules that it still isn't enough. Annalise then brings up Sam's laptop which Parks obtained from the search on her house earlier and is refusing to examine its contents of which Keating admits could prove that Sam killed Lila. After the judge appoints a forensic expert, he finds GPS data that puts Sam at the scene of the crime at the time of the murder. This then forces Parks to dismiss the charge on Rebecca. Appearances Gallery 'Episode Stills' Season 1 Promo 104 01.png Promo 104 21.png Promo 104 28.png Promo 104 29.png Promo 104 32.png Promo 104 33.png Promo 104 35.png Promo 104 36.png 107Promo11.png 107Promo12.png 107Promo15.png 107Promo16.png 107Promo17.png 107Promo22.png Behind the Scenes Season 1 107BTS.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Attorneys Category:Alive Characters Category:Prosecutors